


And The Cafe In Peru

by misskat1327



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskat1327/pseuds/misskat1327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel takes Cassandra to that little cafe in Peru</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Cafe In Peru

They never did go to that cafe in Peru. Obviously, they were working a case and what Ezekiel had said never came up again. But he was thinking about it lately. Ezekiel had a little bit of a crush on their resident math and science genius. Not that anyone knew. He wasn't gonna share that information even if it was life or death. It was to embarrassing.

But, finally, Ezekiel could see that Jake and Cassandra were only friends. Nothing more was ever going to happen with them now. Which, in the long run, was probably for the best. At least for him. He'd be planning this trip for weeks.

He didn't even realize he was doing it at first. It just started out as day dreams. But slowly he recognized that his little crush (I mean who couldn't have a crush on her? She was adorable. It's ridiculous really) was growing into something a lot bigger. And now that Jake and her weren't happening, he wanted to make his move.

They had been talking and hanging out a lot more. Going to movies and bars together. Teaming up more on missions even. Ezekiel was a little unsure if she actually liked him back in the same way. If she didn't things would be very awkward for a while. But he knew they could get over it. If nothing else they were good friends. And that was ok with him too.

So now he was sitting in the library planning out all the things he needed to get and what exactly he was going to say. Unaware to him though, Jake and Eve had came in and were suddenly standing over his shoulder. 

“Oohhh Jones has got a date! Who's the....well I'd say lucky lady but ehhhh” Jake and Eve started laughing. Ezekiel went as red as humanly possible and stuffed the papers into his pocket.

“No-nobody. I don't know what you mean...” Ezekiel stuttered out.

“Oh come on. Jake's just being a jerk. Who's the lucky girl!!?? We really wanna know!” Eve put an arm around his shoulder. “We've barely seen you flirt, let a lone actually planning out a date. We just wanna make sure she's good enough for you!”

“Oh I think she is...” Jake reached for a piece of paper still on the table. 

It was the piece that Ezekiel had been writing his speech on. He really wished the ground would swallow him whole. And Jake of all people had to find it. Ezekiel knew that nothing was happening with them, but Jake was still super protective over her. A guy took an elbow to the throat a week ago for flirting with her. And now he was probably going to get the same....

“I-I just...I mean. It's not- that's just!-” Ezekiel couldn't think of a way out of this. He'd just have to rely on Baird to step in before he was turned to a bloody pulp.

“Who is it!?” Eve took the paper out of Jake's hand and read it. And then smiled. “Awwww you have a crush on Cassandra!!” 

'I don't- No.....I mean it's-Pleasedon'tbemadatme” Ezekiel finally gave up and looked to Jake. He might as well get it over with.

Jake looked at Baird, who took the hint and went to leave the room. But she gave his shoulder a squeeze and whispered into his ear, “I think she likes you too.” And with a smile she left.

Ezekiel closed his eyes. This was it. Not even Baird was gonna have his back in this. He just hoped it was over soon. And in the end at least he knew that she had probably liked him back.

“Zeke, why are your eyes closed? Are you ok?...” Jake's voice sounded genuinely concerned.

Ezekiel opened his eyes to see Jake giving him a very weirded out look. “Oh um yea. I'm fine. I just thought you were going to- well....hit me.”

“Why in the world would I hit you!? For wanting to take Cassie out?” Ezekiel just nodded his head. “No, man. I'm not-” He let out a deep sigh. “Look I know things didn't work out with Cassie and me. I wish they did sometimes. But I was an idiot. Realized to late that I was just being hard-headed. I lost my chance at a great woman. But that doesn't mean you should. I knew that you kinda liked her since we started. And I know that you'll treat her great. Hell you're taking her to Peru on a first date!” Jake laughed.

“So no....hitting. We're good? Because you throat checked a guy last week.....” Ezekiel reached for his throat in protection.

“I hit that guy because he was being rude as hell and had been makin her feel uncomfortable. And he was just a douche bag. I don't think you plan on going any of that stuff.” Jake reassured him. “However, you break her heart and they'll never find your body. Got it.” At that Jake walked away with a good luck and a wave.

Well, that went better than expected, Ezekiel thought to himself. Thank god. He didn't feel like getting beat the day he was going to ask her out. In fact, she was supposed to be there in like 10 minutes!

He quickly stuffed the last piece of paper in his pocket and went outside to meet her. He didn't overly want to do this inside with everybody lurking about. It went well earlier but he didn't wanna push his luck.

Finally, he saw her round the corner and head toward him. As soon as she saw him a huge smile broke out on her face. God, did he love her smile. He was pretty sure it could outshine the sun. She came to a stop in front of him.

“Heya Zeke. How's it going? Why are you outside?” She chirped, bouncing on her toes.

“Um, I actually wanted to ask you something....” He could barely took her in the eyes he was so nervous. “Would you maybe....if not it's totally fine! But would you like to, maybe, go on a date with me?”

Ezekiel couldn't help but hold his breath. Then it was suddenly knocked from his when she swung her arms around his neck. It took him a second to realize it was a hug and she wasn't actually going to choke him out or anything. Which he was thankful for. Ezekiel finally started to lighten up and laughed at her enthusiasm.

“Is that a yes then?” he finally manged to get out.

“Yes, yes! Sorry!” Cassandra went red and was a little breathless as she lowered her arms. “It's definitely a yes.”

“Alright then come on! I've got a surprise.” he grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

“Wait, right now! I'm not even dressed or anything! I didn't even put make up on today!” she squeaked.

“Oh you always look amazing anyway. You're perfectly fine how you are.” he said back to her. It was true after all. How she always managed to look great was beyond him. She look gorgeous even after a fight with mummies and covered in dirt and sweat.

He took her inside and lead her to the door they used to travel with. Ezekiel pulled her to the front of the door and spun the globe around till it was pointed to Peru. “We're going to the place we had our first case together?” she sounded confused.

“Yes and no. Same destination but different place. Thankfully. But it's a surprise! So no more questions!” Ezekiel laughed at her impatient face.

When they went through the door he made her close her eyes. “We're just right down the block. I'll lead the way for you.”

“Ok but if I hit anything they'll be trouble for you!” she mock threatened.

“Oh trust me, I know there will be....” Ezekiel knew that if she came back with bruises, Jake would give him bruises. Cassandra laughed at that. She knew exactly what he meant.

Finally, they got to the little cafe and no one got hurt. He set her down in the little chairs and told her to open her eyes. It was a beautiful little cafe. Almost reminded you a Paris but smaller and less crowded. More intimate. He had sat them at a table with an umbrella. When she opened her eyes another huge smile came over her face.

“I saw this place. The first time we were here. I loved it but obviously we never got the chance to actually go. Oh my gosh.....it's so pretty.” she was looking around, taking everything in. 

But all Ezekiel could look at was her. She was so beautiful when she was happy. It was like the sun just radiated from her. When she was happy she was happy all they way. No acting cool about it or brushing it off. Everything she did was at 100%. It was the thing that Ezekiel loved most about her.

Slowly, he leaned over and gave her a tiny kiss on the lips. He didn't even realize he was leaning forward till he was kissing her. When he leaned back he saw that she was a bit shocked at first. But then she smiled and the next thing he knew he was being pulled back to her. She really did give everything 100%. He'd have to remember to do the same for her.


End file.
